


What a Weird World

by OFFICIAL_LEAH



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OFFICIAL_LEAH/pseuds/OFFICIAL_LEAH
Summary: Sonic and Tails are having a good time on Earth when a red creature known as Knuckles the Echidna stumbles upon them and accuses Sonic of stealing the Master Emerald. Sonic explains to him that he never stole it, but Knuckles won't give up on trying to find answers. A new fake foe is here to take on Sonic and the gang. This is a sequel to my fanfic "The Day is Here".
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not seen the Sonic the Hedgehog movie 2020 then I recommend not reading this because it really won't make any sense.

It was a peaceful day in Green Hills and Sonic and Tails were playing on the Nintendo Switch. They weren't paying attention to what was out in the forest. It was a red creature with dreadlocks and points on his knuckles. He was also wearing shoes with red and yellow for the base colors and then for the socks, they were green. Then, on top of the shoes were silver blocks that look like legos.

"When I find that hedgehog, I will give him something he'll never forget." explained Knuckles. He thought that Sonic stole Master Emerald and now Angel Island is going to fall, but Sonic never did because he had to leave Mobius. Knuckles went into the forest and found a house. He saw a blue blur in the house, 'Yes, he is in there, but how will I approach him? Nah it doesn't matter, what matters is that you need to get the Master Emerald' Knuckles thought as he walked up to the front door. He knocked on the door and it took about a second for Sonic to answer it.

"Um, do I know you?" asked Sonic, he had a shocked face on him because it was another creature from his world. Knuckles just didn't care, "where is the Master Emerald?!" shouted Knuckles, he looked really mad and upset, he looked like he was about to punch someone out of existence. 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I've only heard of the Master Emerald in Longclaw's lullaby, but I don't know it in real life," explained Sonic. 

"Then who stole it?" asked Knuckles punching the outside house wall, "I don't know, but there's no one else from Mobius here at the moment," Sonic said. 

"Wait, you look like an echidna. Is it true? Cause if you are, I don't want to see you." Sonic said.

"Sonic, what's taking you so long at the do-" Tom stood there in shock with his jaw wide open. Did he just see another one of these alien creatures?! 

"H-hi um, what are you doing here? A-are you one of Sonic's friends?" Tom asked as he just stood at the front door looking down at Knuckles. 

"No I am not one of "Sonic's" friends, I am here because he stole the Master Emerald!" explained Knuckles as he pointed at Sonic.

"I keep telling you that I didn't steal your Master Emerald! I swear!" exclaimed Sonic as he put his hands up in defeat backing away slowly. 

"Then why is Dr. Robotnik keep telling me you have it?" asked Knuckles, "W-wait, Eggman?" Sonic asked in shock. 

"Who's Eggman? I said, Dr. Robotnik." Knuckles said. "Yeah I know, but he has robot eggs, so I name him Eggman," explained Sonic. 

"Okay well I don't care what you name the guy, I care about the Master Emerald because if I don't find the thing, Angel Island will fall down and crumble to a million rocks!" exclaimed Knuckles. 

"I could try to help you, but I'll take my friends along, is that okay?" asked Sonic.

"I don't work with enemies." Knuckles said, "enemies?! Your family tried to steal my power and I had to move from my own home!" explained Sonic, but he didn't cry this time, he was just so mad that Knuckles just called him an enemy. 

"Ugh, I can't believe this! First the chaos emeralds and now this?! It can't be possible!" Knuckles said as he was holding his head from all the misunderstandings and questions he had. 

"Wait, the chaos emeralds, I just used the chaos emeralds to defeat, Eggman." explained Sonic, "You what?! You really did steal the Master Emerald!" shouted Knuckles. 

"Ugh, you're not getting what I'm saying! I found all seven chaos emeralds fair and square! And I'd never steal and I can't even go back to Mobius so how do you think that I stole the Master Emerald?!" asked Sonic.

"I don't know if you know, but you're the only one who can actually use it!" Knuckles said, "what do you mean?" asked Sonic. 

"I'll show you once we find the emerald." explained Knuckles, "what's your name?" Knuckles asked. "My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said, "my name is Knuckles, Knuckles the Echidna." Knuckles said as they went for a handshake. 

"I also have another Mobian friend," Sonic said as he welcomed Knuckles into the house. It was Tails sitting on the couch still playing on the Switch.

"Oh h-hi, what's your name?" asked Tails, "my name is Knuckles," he said as he went for another handshake. 

"My name is Miles Prower, but people call me Tails cause of my two tails." said Tails. "Cool." Knuckles said, "is Eggman coming here? Or are you going back?" Sonic asked. 

"He lied to me so I have to something." Knuckles said as he got his knuckles ready. "Do you want to do it with me?" Knuckles asked with a grin on his face, "Of course!" Sonic agreed. 

"Tails? Do you want to show Egghead who's boss?" asked Sonic, "definitely, anything to show, Eggman." Tails said as he got up from the couch gave a thumbs up to Sonic and Knuckles.


	2. Fighting is Great Sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not seen the Sonic the Hedgehog movie 2020 then I recommend not reading this because it really won't make any sense.

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Tom were out of ideas of what to do, but then Sonic raised a finger in the air. 

"I know!" Sonic began, "we can sneak into Eggman's lair and show him a piece of our minds." Sonic explained. Knuckles thought for a minute and nodded his head no, "we can't do that. If we walk into his lair, we will be walking into his trap." Knuckles replied. 

"We'll need a distraction, Tails can make a flying drone and sneak it in there to see what Eggheads doing." Knuckles explained. Everyone nodded and got to work.

Tails was working on making the drone, while Sonic and Knuckles were researching about the Master Emerald and the Chaos emeralds some more. It has been three hours and the whole gang has just finished doing their tasks. 

"Alright after a while, I finally finished making the drone." Tails said. The drone was black with his two-tailed logo on the side.

On the other hand, Eggman was programing a new robot, a robot that would crush Sonic and his puny friends. 

"That hedgehog will pay for what he did last time with his new two-tailed friend," Eggman said before he cackled a little. He finally finished his project, Metal Robotnik. Metal Robotnik was very strong and was twice the size of any living thing. 

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were walking in town as well as Tom and Maddie. Then, out of nowhere, a giant silver like robot came and stomped on a bunch of cars and benches. 

"Well if it Sonic the Hedge dork and Miles Per hour, hahahahaha! Oh, and what's this? If it isn't Knuckles that doesn't chuckle, ha!" Eggman shouted as he started the robot.


	3. We Did it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not seen the Sonic the Hedgehog movie(2020), then I recommend not reading this story because it won't really make sense.

Eggman started the huge robot as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles got into a fighting position. Then, Knuckles started to hold his head, like something was in danger. "Knuckles! What's wrong?!" Sonic asked as he ran over to Knuckles' aid. "Master Emerald, in.....robot." Knuckles said before he passed out. "Knuckles!" Sonic shouted, he looked back and found a glittering, big emerald that was powering up Metal Robotnik.

Sonic and Tails started to spin dash into Metal Robotnik but failed. "Just give up, Sonic! You know you can't beat me!" Eggman exclaimed before swatting at Sonic. Sonic dodged it and started to run to the robot's face and spindash into it. Eggman started to throw bombs at Sonic, but Sonic dodged them. He was on the robot's arm when he felt a weird feeling in him.

Sonic started to float in the air and all the chaos emeralds came to him, plus an accessory. The Master Emerald was shaking a lot in the robot and it flew out and started glowing bright turquoise. Sonic started to flash rainbow and his spikes went up. His eyes also turned light purple. "What the heck?" Sonic asked himself as he started to spindash into Metal Robotnik and it exploded.

Sonic stood down and turned back into his normal self and looked around. Everyone was shocked and happy that Sonic took down the robot, but shocked at his new form. Then, Knuckles started to get up slowly and rubbed his head. "Ugh......what happened?" Knuckles asked before looking straight at Sonic and Tails. "Sonic turned into his hyper form!" Tails shouted. Sonic looked confused but just shook his head and smiled.

"Well Sonic, you destroyed that robot." Knuckles began, "but I gotta say, you did great out there!" Knuckles said as he grinned. Then, Tom and Maddie ran over and was more surprised as ever. "Sonic! What was that?" Tom asked. "Oh, apparently that's my hyper form. Says Tails anyways," Sonic said. "You did great, Sonic!" Maddie said as she smiled and went to hug the little blue blur.

Knuckles smiled for a moment then went to a blank emotion. "Sonic, I need to go back to Mobius to protect the Master Emerald." Knuckles said as he sighed. Sonic could only smile, "it's okay Knuckles, I know how important that Master Emerald thingy is too you. Have a good journey back, Knux." Sonic said as he went to give a fist bump to Knuckles. He fist bumped back and then Sonic gave Knuckles a portal ring and Knuckles went back to Angel Island.


End file.
